Face Down
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: SongFic. Feliks had always protected him, now it was his turn to protect Feliks. Abusive!RussiaxPolandxLithuanina. Slight USxJapan


**Okay, this is long over due. I got the idea for this months ago and never posted it on here so, not being able to think of anything for the two stories I'm writing right now and havent wrote a one shot I figured I'd get to work. I started wrIiting it down a while ago but I can't find my rough draft so its going to be pretty different from the orginal verison. Also gonna be my longest one yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and Face Down is by The Red Jumpsuit Appartus**

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_  
><em>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<em>  
><em>Still I'll never understand why you hang around<em>  
><em>I see what's goin' down<em>

It was late. He had work in the morning but stayed awake listening for the knock on the door that he knew would come. And sure enough, just as sleep was going to take the brunette a paniced banging jolted him awake.

"Liet! Open the door!" The painfully familar voice sobbed. "Please..."

The Lithuainan sighed and stood up. Why does he do this to himself? Why does he keep going back? He opened the door and cringed. The blonde's eyes were bloodshot. He was bruised, beaten and bloody. Hot tears streamed down the Polish man's cheeks and he latched on tightly. And the brunette let him cry into him. After a while he brought him into the bathroom to clean him up. He lifted the blonde up onto the bathroom counter with ease.

_When did he get so thin...?_ The Lithuaninan wondered as he patched his friend up. The usaully talkitive Pol was silent exept for a few hisses of pain every now and then.

"Feliks why do you put your self through this...?' The brunette asked surprisingly being the one to break the silence. "You know he isn't going to stop. It's only-"

"Liet don't." The blonde said queitly. "Just don't."

The brunette shook his head and continued to patch him up.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
><em>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<em>  
><em>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you<em>

He watched as the smaller man covered the bruises on his face with cover up he learned to keep around the house. His eyes never left the scratches on his back. He cringed thinking of the scars his pyshico ex-girlfriend left on his own back. Though it was one of the rare cases where the man was abused he felt no shame, the woman could over power Hulk Hogan if she wanted to. The sound of the Polish man calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What is it Feliks?"

"You're totally wrong about what you said earlier, he loves me. It'll stop."

Green orbs meet his through the mirrior. He could tell we was mostly trying to convince himself. The Lithuanian shook his head but didn't say anything more about the subject dispite the over whelming urge to yell and shake the man until he saw that it was HIM that loved the beautiful blonde. No that he kept bottled up inside him. It was for another day.

"I'm going to sleep. You're taking the room, no agruing this time Feliks."

He walked out and laid down on the couch. He was once again intrupted before sleep had a chance to consume him.

"Liet...?"

"I said you're taking the room Feliks."

"I-I know it's just...will you sleep in there with me...?" The blushing blonde asked. "I just like, feel way safer with someone in there with me..." The shocked brunette nodded blushing abit himself.

Later that night the Lithuanian smiled down at the blonde and blushed faintly as he cuddled up to him subconciously. Feliks always had been a clingy sleeper. He couldn't help but smile smally as he remembered the nights the two spent staying up just talking and laughing together. The days before HE came into the picture. It felt so strange protecting him. It had always been the other way around, and usually from Feliks' current boyfriend a Russian man by the name of Ivan. When they were in highschool, after he broke up with Ivan's sister Natalia (the only reason he was able to summon the courage to do that was because Feliks was near by) he started scaring the living crap out of him. Feliks had came to his rescue each and everytime. Back then Feliks had been the hyper, gossiping, crossdressing valley girl he loved. He had been shy but it never stopped him from speaking his mind. Epspeacially when it came to protecting his friends. After a while Ivan, not used to being stood up too, started courting the relunctant blonde and they had been dating for well over four years. Only two months did the Lithuanina learn of the abuse his love had been going through. He dispised the man that took his Feliks away from him. He sighed and finally allowed sleep to claim him. He would call into work in the morning but now he was savor his love's presence and the sweet memories of how it used to be.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

Toris sighed hanging up with his boss. He deffinately wasn't happy with the Lithuanian for taking a personal day but he had told him that it was an emergency, which really wasn't a lie. It was an emgerency to him. Just as he went to make breakfest for him and the currently sleeping Polish man his phone rang. He looked at it curiously before answering.

"Sveiki?" He asked thinking it might be his brothers Eduard or Raivis. Ever since he moved out they called everyday. Though this time he would have welcomed it.

"Feliks is there da?" the familar voice of the Russian man that Toris both feared and hated with all his being. He was shaking and he knew Ivan could tell.

"N-n-no, h-he's n-not." Toris said inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. He could practically see Ivan smiling that sadistic, sickly sweet childish smile.

"It's so funny when you try to lie to me. Tell him I'll be there in a few mintues to pick him up."

"W-wait!" Toris said before the Russian hung up. There was a moment of silence and Toris feared he was too late.

"Da?" He asked finally.

Toris took a deep breath.

"D-do..." he lost his nevre a moment and glanced toward the bedroom where Feliks was still fast asleep.

"Hmm...?"

Toris clentched his fist.

"Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?" Toris asked, somehow keeping his voice steady dispite how much he was shaking. "Do you feel accomplished when he hits the ground? If so I'll tell you this once and only once. Stay the hell away from him." And with that he slammed the phone on to the reciever. He was shaking like a leaf. That had taken alot of courage he didn't have.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
><em>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<em>  
><em>If you wade around forever you will surely drown<em>  
><em>I see what's going down<em>

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_  
><em>Say you're right again, heed my lecture<em>

"Feliks please, just stay here! Or we could go to my brother's house!" Toris begged. Feliks was getting ready to go back to Ivan's after about three days of staying with the Lithuanian.

"Why? He like, totally promised he's done drinking for good this time!" The some what giddy Polish man said brushing his hair and fixing his cover up. Feliks had some how gotten to the phone before Toris that morning and Ivan once again tricked his love into going back to him.

"Feliks we both know that isn't going to happen! Dammit Feliks why can't you see it?" Toris shouted trapping the blonde against the counter. A faint blush painted Feliks's cheek only too turn crimson when the brunette smashed his lips against his own in a wanting, needing, pleading kiss. To his surprise he kissed back imedately. When they broke for air Feliks realized that they were both crying. Feliks of hidden joy and confusion and Toris of frustation. Toris moved some of his blonde locks out of the Polish man's face and kissed him again. This time with a mixture of sadness and sweetness. He pressed his forehead against the blonde's. Both of them were blushing but Toris never looked more serious. "I'm sick of seeing you so broken. I'm sick of seeing you cry. of seeing you hurt. Of seeing you die inside." His voice softened. "Please...stay with me..."

Before Feliks could answer the front door slam.

"Феликс!" A voice called from the living room. "We are leaving da?"

Toris looked at him with pleading eyes. Feliks shook his head crying alittle and gently pushing him away and walking to the door. He stopped and looked at the brunette.

"I'm so sorry Liet..." and with that he was gone.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
>She said, I finally had enough<br>Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt?  
>She said, I finally had enough<em>

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again<p>

Toris sighed closing his door, just coming home from work and closed his cell phone after leaving Feliks yet another messege. He hadn't heard from the blonde in almost a week and was starting to getting really worried. He sighed and picked up his phone. It was time to call in a favor. The phone rang a few times before a familar voice anwsered.

"Officer Alfred F. Jones, what's your problem?"

"Al, i-its Toris..."

He could practicallysee the grin on his old friends face. The two had known each other for years, for a long time Alfred had a crush on the Lithuanian. He got over it when Toris turned him down and the Japanese boy, Kiku, moved in to their neighborhood. Toris had gotten an innvite to there wedding last month, the two had always stayed good friends. But today wasn't a friendly call. It was far from it.

"Hey Toris! Whats up dude?" The loud American on the other end asked brightly. He had always been terrible at readin the athmostphere.

"Al, can you go check on my friend for me? He's Ivan's boyfriend and-"

"What's the adress?" Alfred asked suddenly serious. Toris gave him the adress and hung up. He should had known that the mention of Ivan's name would set him off. The two HATED each other with a passion. Alfred knew entirely what the man was capable of. They would get into fights all the time at school.

It wasn't until it was close to midnight did Toris get another call from Alfred. And when he did it sound like he just found out that Mcdonald's was closing forever.

"Toris, dude you need to get to the hospital now. H-he doesn't look so good. He was inches from death when we found him. We've got an APB out on Ivan."

Toris had never sped in his life. But on his way to the hospital he went ten mph over the sped limit, ran fve red lights and somehow managed NOT to get pulled over. When he got to Feliks's room he cringed and wanted to cry seeing Feliks look so...broken...He was bruied all over, his face was swollen and his chest was wrapped. He was on a breathing machine and was using a feeding tube. There were strange bruies on him that he guessed were from Ivan's pipe. Toris sat down and gripped Feliks's hand and brought it to his lips. He hadn't realized he was crying until a few tears landed on the Polish man's hand. Slowly, he cried himself to sleep. This continued for almost a week, Toris refusing to leave Feliks side. One day, Toris woke up to light shaking.

"Like, come on Liet, your not that much of a heaving sleeper."

Toris's eyes shot open to meet light green eyes and a soft smile. Toris hugged the Polish man lightly, so he didn't hurt him anymore than he already was. It wasn't long before both of them were crying.

"I was so scared..." Toris whispered. "I didn't want to loose you..."

Feliks smiled alittle.

"Liet, I-I told him we were over, thats why he beat me until I looked like this."

Toris blinked and pulled away abit only to have his lips be attacked before he could say anything, not that he was complaining, infact he happily complied. When they pulled away for air Feliks pressed his forehead against his.

"I told him I finally had enough and that I was in love with someone else..." He kissed him again. "I, like, totally love you Liet."

Toris blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Feliks."

The two married later the next spring. A year later they adapoted four kids, two baby boys and two baby girls. Neither ever raised a hand at one another. They were happy and loved their new life. Nothing could ever change that.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
><em>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt_  
><em>She says, I finally had enough<em>

**-does happy dance- Finally! This took me THREE DAYS to write! I hope you guys like it! I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness, ect. Please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
